Bakugan Go! Dan y runo
by Lucy Experiment 01
Summary: Bien, minna-san este es mi 1er fic y lo estoy subiendo hasta el capitulo 5 y hay un 1 ova, la historia cuanta de mi pareja favorita Dan y Runo, pero la personaje principal es Runo y muestra lo que ella a estado haciendo durante 2 años que Dan, Shun, Marucho, Julie, Ace y Mira no estuvieron, espero que les guste, y mas vale que ninguno se atreva a copiar mi fic!


Dan… Dan! Despierta, baka! Quien te dijo que podías dormir en el trabajo?!  
Shun: esa vos…  
Marucho: podría ser…  
Dan: R-runo  
runo: bien dejemos los abrazos para después ahora tengo que enviarles los trajes de batalla.  
ya habían terminado su misión y los peleadores bakugan (Dan, Shun, marucho, julie, mira naa mentira mira estaba en la enfermeria y ace )dirigían hacia el living donde se encontraba Runo  
Julie: heeeeey Dan vas a besar a Runo de una vez?  
Dan: B-besar a R-Runo en sus L-l-labios-s?  
Julie: en donde mas?  
Ace: Cierto! Recuerdo que la maestra Runo y el maestro Dan se aman 3  
Dan: n-no es cierto!  
Marucho: admítelo Dan ya no puedes negarlo, la otra vez empezaste a hablar dormido besando tu almohada diciendo " runo, mua mua mua hueles bien mua mua mua"  
todos empezaron a reírse mientras que Dan se ponía mas y mas sonrojado hasta que llegaron al living. Hay estaba Runo, pero su apariencia había cambiado un… mucho, estaba muy hermosa tenia el cabello recogido con 2 coletas como siempre pero en ves de voluminosas estaban con unas delicadas ondas con reflejos negros, unos angélicos ojos violetas ni muy claro ni muy oscuros, una camisa estilo marinero azul ( que a Dan le encantaba ) minifalda (mini muy mini) azul ( del mismo color de la camisa ) con una cadena como la de miku hatsune, medias altas grises con botas negras con retoques blancos ( como las de Black Rock Shooter), un collar en forma de estrella con diamantes azules y blancos (dan se lo regalo de niños, el idiota no se acordaba ¬¬) y una campera estilo universitaria pecho negro y mangas grises con 1simbolo era una estrella que se ubicaba una en el pecho de la campera, la estrella era azul y adentro de ella habia un símbolo musical negro  
lo primero que paso es que julie y marucho corrieron a abrazarla  
Runo: naaa! Ustedes nunca cambian  
Ace: hola maestra Runo!  
Runo: hola Ace veo que no has cambiado nada  
Shun: hola Runo tiempo si verte  
Runo: si a pasado mucho tiempo  
Dan: hola runo!  
Runo: hola Dan! Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía  
Dan: cuanto?  
Julie: como un año y medio  
Runo: y que han estado haciendo durante ese tiempo?  
_Dan: extrañándote  
_Marucho: lo de siempre, peleas bakugan  
Julie: y tu Runo Que has hecho?  
Runo: bueno yo… - julie miraba fijamente al símbolo que runo tenia en el pecho hasta que…-  
Julie: no puede ser! Entraste a Angel Art?!  
Ace: angel music?  
Marucho: yo eh oído hablar de ese lugar, es una de las escuelas mas prestigiadas de artes y deportes a nivel mundial  
Julie: yo intente entrar pero no les gusto mi actuación  
_**Flas Back!  
Juez1: bien siguiente, dinos tu nombre y lo que quiere adicionar  
julie: hola que tal, mi nombre es Julie y vengo a hacer las audiciones para cantante y actriz  
juez 2: bueno muéstranos lo que tienes, que tienes planeado?  
Julie: bien voy a cantar worl is mine de vocaloid, julie comienza a cantar, no diría desafinada pero mal… muy mal y con unos pasitos de baile malos…  
Juez1: bueno…  
Julie: a no están decididos? Puedo cantar otra -gran respiro- ma m ama  
Juez2: no! Después veremos  
Fin  
**_Runo: ni puedo imaginar por que no te aceptaron *tono sarcástico*  
Julie: yo tampoco lo se, ah cierto grabe la audición después te la muestro, grabaste la tuya?  
Runo: si después te la muestro. Bien terminemos con esto, me muestran la computadora donde Mira hiso los trajes de batalla?  
Shun: por aquí  
en la sala de computadoras…  
Runo: bien… tengo que instalar Misaki Player  
la vos de una chica salió cuando runo termino de instalar el S.P, la voy a llamar A.M (armas Misaki): instalación completa sin problemas  
runo sostenía una pequeña tableta la cual lanzo al aire y esta se amplio y se hiso muy grande  
Dan: que es? Es asombroso!  
Runo: te gusta? Es un programa que eh estado desarrollando pero esto no es nada después hay mas, bien A.M dame el informe  
A.M: procesando, descargas en curso, corrigiendo errores… Listo.  
Runo: Dan! Marucho! Shun! Tienen alguna idea de como se maneja uno de estos trajes de batalla!? – Decía mientras volteaba un poco la cabeza con una mirada que era el reflejo de la muerte misma y todos morían de miedo-  
Dan: q-que hicimos?  
Runo: mírenlo ustedes mismos _ dijo mientras les mostraba un papel con un numero ENORRME creo que con unos 10 o 20 ceros -  
Shun: que- que es ese numero?  
Runo: el numero de errores del sistema, los originales de mira fueron y ustedes el resto de cuando lo usaron – sentándose en una silla apoyando el codo y con la mano en la mejilla- *suspiro* bien voy a tener que empezar a trabajar en casa para terminar mas rápido y… -decía mientras guardaba sus cosas en su mochila y se dirija hacia la puerta, esta se abrió donde había una chica de pelo Rosa corto, con ojos violeta y un moño del mismo color de sus ojos y anteojos, tenia puesto una campera de lana rosa con una remera violeta y una pollera negra con unos mocasines grises, Runo se sorprendio- tu eres…  
La chica: tu…  
Runo la abrazo: yuri…  
Yuri correspondiendo el abrazo: Runo-Chan alfin…  
Runo: te encuentro…  
Ace sorprendido: ustedes 2 se conocen?  
Yuri: si desde pequeñas  
Runo: somos prácticamente hermanas.  
Dan: bueno pues no lo creo  
Runo: baka! –golpeándolo en la cabeza con una fueza del otro mundo mil veces mas fuerte que favia, y esta quedaba como un pequeño insecto comparado con runo- bien mejor voy a empezar a trabajar – estirándose y saliendo de la habitación-  
Yuri_ espera Runo-chan te acompaño! Adiós chicos los veo después! – decia Yuri mientras persegia a Runo  
**Fin del capitulo 1**

**Capitulo 2 compras  
**En el centro…  
Yuri: neee Runo-chan  
Runo: que sucede?  
yuri: tu amas a Dan?  
Runo: q-que? Y-yo a-a-amarlo-o?- muy sonrojada  
Yuri: se te ve en la cara  
Runo: s-solo somos amigos y nada mas! /  
Yuri: ya lo confirmaste.  
Runo: callate! Bien ayúdame a encontrar las piezas que me faltan_**  
**_Yuri: supongo que los viejos ámbitos nunca cambian. Después de terminar con esto podemos ir a comprar ropa?  
Runo: esta bien pero solo cuando terminemos  
Yuri: bien! Por que todos los chicos te miran? –pregunto escondiéndose detrás de Esta-  
Runo: no lo se y no me importa.  
Julie: RUNO! YURI!  
Runo: Julie?  
Yuri: tu también viniste de compras?  
Julie: si, vine a comprar unos vestidos de fiesta, para el boom  
Yuri: el boom?  
Runo: si yo eh oído hablar de esa fiesta, no recuerdas que una vez fuimos a una de esas?  
Yuri: si! Fue tan divertido jajjajaj  
Runo: jajajaa  
Julie: a la que probablemente me inviten  
Runo: quien sabe? El año pasado ni ganas tuve de ir  
Yuri: Runo-chan tiene que comprar unas cosas y después vamos a ir a comprar ropa ¿ nos acompañas?  
Julie: claro!... chicas….  
Runo: que pasa Julie?  
Julie: por que todos los chicos nos miran?  
Runo: quien sabe solo no le den importancia. Bien hay es – señalando un comercio llamado "punk style and music"  
En la tienda…  
Runo: Que Onda Liv!  
Liv era una mujer de unos 20 años con unos pircings en la ceja pelo blanco corto que le cubia toda la frente, vestida al estilo streampunk  
Liv: Hey Runo que cuentas? – dijo mientras se daban la mano y se abrazaban como los chicos- hey! Yuri volvió! Que onda nena?!  
Yuri: es un placer verla de nuevo Liv-san  
Liv: déjate de formalidades te conozco de hace como 12 años, quien es ella?- señalando a Julie-  
Runo: ah perdón! Ella es Julie, es una amiga nuestra  
Liv: bueno toda amiga de estas 2 es mi amiga, hola soy liv  
Julie: encantada de conocerte  
Liv: que puedo hacer por la mejor fiestera del mundo?  
Runo: necesito unas cuerdas de guitarra  
Liv: como va la canción para mi?  
Runo: va perfecta, algún dia te la mostrare, cuando se me de la gana –dejando 10$ en el mostrador y tomando las cuerdas de guitarra-  
Liv: hay me vas a hacer llorar –tomando el dinero-  
saliendo de la tienda…  
Yuri: estas escribiendo una canción?  
Runo: si  
Julie: wow! Como se llama?  
Runo: solo puedo decir el nombre es "what the hell"  
Yuri: traducido al español es… " que demonios"  
Runo: exacto como fue basada en su vida, bueno en la parte fiestera y después es todo mío  
Julie: bien menos charla y mas compras!  
en una tienda donde la ropa era puro Rosa y muy muy reveladora  
Julie: hay esta blusa esta genial!  
Yuri: creo que es algo reveladora, pero, me gusta esta!  
_Runo _pesamiento_, matame, matame, _matame  
Julie: mira mira Runo! Esta te quedaría bien! – sosteniendoun vestido negro strapples que tenia el sostén incluido, muy pero muy provocativo- A Dan le daría una hemorragia nasal si te ve con esto.  
runo achicándose de hombros dijo: N-no me gusta  
Julie: ehhh? Ya se es por Dan verdad?  
Runo: URUSEI! Solo somos amigos y nada mas /  
Julie: si "amigos" con beneficios  
Runo: bien terminen de ver yo voy a ver ropa para el siguiente video - señalando una tienda- cuando termine vengan a ayudarme  
Julie: de acuerdo  
Yuri: suerte!  
en la tienda de style punk de antes con liv…  
Runo: volvi!  
Liv: heey!  
Runo: muéstrame el mejor estilo de gotich punk que tengas  
Liv: como cuanto?  
Runo: como yousei teikoku  
Liv: que canción tienes ahora?  
Runo: alicie human sacrificie  
Liv: súper trauman te, verdad?  
Runo: mucho  
Liv: cual es tu personaje?  
Runo: el pequeño sueño  
Liv: wooow, a ver una demostración pequeño sueño  
Runo con una voz sombria pero a la ves tierna: " no quiero desaparecer de esta forma ¿ como hare para que puedan recordarme?"  
Liv: das miedo de una forma tierna  
Runo: gracias, también para los nuevos video, mucho mucho que comprar.  
Liv: mi clienta favorita  
Runo: quien mas? Tu mama?  
Runo de la tienda se llevo un vestido negro gotico ( dibujos al final)y uno blanco muy bonito  
Runo. Volveré!  
Liv: mas te vale maldita!  
Runo: cállate malnacida!  
Liv: te iras al infierno!  
Runo: si yo me hundo tu te hundes con migo fucken!  
De nuevo en la tienda de Rosa, rosa everewere  
Runo: todavía aquí? Saben que hay un mañana ¿verdad?  
Yuri: no sabemos cuando se acabara el mundo  
Runo: mejor voy a dar otra vuelta  
runo salio de la tienda se puso los auriculares y empezó a ver su teléfono (uno de alta tecnología que ella misma habia creado) cuando se choco con alguien estos 2 calleron al suelo.  
Runo: fíjate por donde… Dan?  
Dan: Runo? Que haces aquí? – decía mientras le tomaba la mano para ayudarla a levantarse-  
Runo: tratando de limpiar mi mente de ese lugar –señalando la tienda de rosa-  
Dan: ah! Que mal  
Runo: quieres ir al cine?  
Dan: vamos!  
dan y runo tomados de las manos se dirijian hacia el cine, la pasaron muy bien pero Dan todavía se sentía un poco incomodo como todos los chicos miraban a Runo y a el con cara de desprecio, Dan tenia en cuenta de que Runo era hermosa y que sus ojos violetas enamoraban a cualquiera de una sola mirada, esta un poco nervioso que pase cualquiera y se la robara, comieron unas hambuergesas en mac'donal y luego fueron a la tienda de rosa rosa y mas rosa  
Runo: al fin terminaron  
julie y yuri estaban en la caja registradora  
Yuri: si estoy cansada  
Julie: oh Dan! Están teniendo una cita?  
Dan: por que lo?! – Dan se dio cuenta de que sostenia la mano de Runo y la solto rápidamente-  
Runo: eh? Que paso?  
Dan: estas bien Runo?  
Runo: si si solo un poco cansada  
Dan: cuando llegues a casa descansa  
julie: que tiernooo! Te preocupas por su bienestar  
Dan: Y-yo… solo… m-me preocupa su bi-bienestar  
Julie: por cierto Runo te compramos esto -sosteniendo ese vestido provocativo negro-  
Runo: te dije que no!  
Yuri: la verdad yo te lo compre para el video nuevo de alicie, para el pequeño sueño  
Runo: bueno entonces gracias,  
Julie: bien ya vámonos!  
en la casa de marucho…  
shun: chicas se tardaron  
yuri: perdón es que había una tienda donde venidian ropa muy bonita – sentándose al lado de Shun y este la abraza-  
Shun: por cierto encontré esto – sosteniendo un USB- lo estabas buscando verdad?  
Yuri: cierto! Runo-chan esto es para ti –dandole el USB- adivina que tiene adentro, yo no pudeo hackearlo tiene contraseña y como es tuyo…  
Runo: la contraseña es 1  
Yuri: q-que?! Estuve tratando de hackearlo durante 1 año y la contraseña era 1 ¡sumimasen!  
Runo: vamos a abrirlo.  
Runo tomo de sus bolsillos una esferas, donde conecto el USB y las arrojo al medio de la habitación, de estas salio un gran olograma en 3D, eran los juegos extremos del año pasado  
Runo: oh! Lo juegos de año pasado  
Yuri: hace mucho que no los veía  
Runo: que mal solo hay una parte, cuando desempatamos  
Julie: los juegos extremos?  
Runo. Si los juegos extremos, nos juntamos una vez al año y hacemos skatebording, snowbording y todo eso. Ja recuerdo que el año pasado incluimos surf. Y uno de los chicos molestaba a las focas se juntaron un monton y lo aplastaron 15 huesos rotos.  
Juile: y tu te rompiste algo?  
Runo: la muñeca y me corte la frente – levantándose el flequillo y señalando- no se si me quedo cicatriz.  
Dan: y en que puesto quedaste?  
Runo: 1er lugar, le gane a todas las escuelas  
Ace: increíble maestra runo! Un dia me enseña snowbording? No se que es pero suena bien  
Runo: snowbording vas con una Tabla por una colina de nieve  
Marucho: siempre me pregunte ¿ como se siente la nieve cuando caes?  
Runo: eso depende, si caes bien, blanda y si caes mal se siente casi como el cemento  
Julie: alguna vez tuviste una caída fea?  
Runo: no fue exactamente una caída pero… cuando estaba probando apareció un chico de la nada lo esquive pero me abrí el brazo.  
Yuri: naa mira la hora que es, se me hiso un poco tarde –mirando su reloj-  
Runo también mirando su reloj: No! Se me hiso demasiado tarde! Bueno me voy! Yuri si mañana no vuelvo mis accesorios de stream y cyber punk son tuyos, adiós!  
Yuri: yo también tengo que irme mañana me despierto temprano, adiós.  
runo volvió con la respiración agitada: deje la llave de mi motoneta aquí?  
Marucho: son estas?  
Runo: esas- mientra agarraba su teléfono – Liv estoy yendo no me cierres, nisiquiera se te ocurra tratar de matarme del susto o a golpes cuando llegue que no me voy a contener contigo –dijo mientras salía a toda velocidad del cuarto-  
yuri: Runo! Adonde tienes que ir tan tarde?  
Runo: al centro comercial con Liv! Después te llamo  
en el centro comercial…  
Runo: Llego tarde?  
Liv: *tono sarcástico* noo temprano  
Runo: al menos llegue, mas tonto y no naces  
Liv: unos pocos negocios quedaron abiertos… pero ya están aquí, trajiste lo que te pedi?  
Runo: aquí están, las mejores armas que puedas pedir, pero tenemos que ir a un punto ciego.  
Liv: bien por aquí  
en algún sitio…  
Runo: aquí es seguro?  
Liv: si  
Runo: siento que alguien me observa.  
Liv: eres muy bonita debe ser eso.  
Runo: no, ya lo hubiera notado, tengo miedo de que vengan por mi, y por las armas, también sabes de que son ultima tecnología.  
Liv: los trajes de batalla?  
runo: si  
FIN DEL CAPITULO  
CAPITULO 3: LA GRAN IDOL RUNO!  
Era un dia como cualquier otro. marucho, shun,ace y julie se habían levantado temprano, Dan acababa de levantarse, tarde, como siempre.  
Julie: por que siempre te levantas tarde Dan?!  
Dan: No me gusta levantar me temprano  
Shun: tenemos que ir a buscar a Runo.  
Marucho: por que?  
Shun: en cualquier momento nos atacaran y necesitamos los trajes. No tenemos que hacerlo muy apurados pero solo traerla, y también a yuri  
Dan: de acuerdo  
En el colegio…  
Dan: wooow! Que grande  
Marucho: recuerdas? Esta es una de las escuelas mas prestigiadas de aquí.  
Julie: miren ese edificio!- era un gran edificio, en forma de un piano y un violin, todos aquí tenían algo que tuviera el logo de esa escuela.  
Admi: disculpen puedo ayudarles en algo? No son de esta escuela verdad?  
Dan: no lo somos necesitamos buscar a unas de nuestras amigas.  
Admi: bien vengan con migo  
en la oficina…  
admi: necesito un nombre  
shun: yuri okumura y runo misaki  
Admi: ah! Yuri-chan esperen que la ubique y les digo donde están, mientras tanto siéntense y miren unos videos

Julie: que?  
Ace: que pasa julie?  
Julie: argg no puedo creerlo esa chica!  
dan: que tiene?  
Julie: yo la conozco! Es mi rival en el reportaje!  
Dan: igual mira para que después le hagas competencia  
-* en el reportaje*)-  
Hola mis quieridos fans! Hoy les voy a hablar alguien muy importante en el mundo de la música estudiantil, (empeso la música de fondo, ローリンガール【PV 720P／リボンガール】【Project DIVA Arcade】) es linda, es buena bailarina, acriz, cosplayer y cantate…. Au no adivinas? Pues te dire… que ella es un angel, ¡claro! Quien mas? Runo misaki! La musa de nuestra escuela!  
Julie: quien lo diría Runo es la mejor artista de la escuela  
Dan se sonrojo  
marucho: miren a Dan!  
sigue*( de ves en cuando aparecen imágenes de ella en sus conciertos, fiestas o videos) esta estrella naciente ingreso hace un año y hasta entonces la escuela se llamaba music zone, no tenia tanto prestigio, y después de ganar las nacionales en canto y baile ella sola esta escuela fue renombrada misaki art angel y este lugar subio a los 10 mejores en 1er lugar, en todas la categorías, ah sido una gran inspiración ella ah realizado 2 peliculas nominadas en 17 categorias al oscar y ah ganado en 16 categorias y 14 emis ella también a beneficiado mucho en la parte económica por que este lugar había iniciado con un edificio de 3 pisos y ahora es una de las escuelas más grandes del mundo . Este maravilloso regalo solo pudo haber salido de 2 grandes, su padre es Chis misaki! El mejor en deporte extremos y su madre es.. no me lo van a creer Uryu Deuz! Si! La center nova de akb0048 generacion 48 la mejor center nova de todas! y heredera de la compañía de tecnología y mecánica Deuz corporeshion Ya sabemos de donde viene su talento y facilidad para la música y el baile, en mi opinion Runo no deja de sorprenderme con sus alocadas formas de diversión su hermosas canciones que te obligan a cantar con ella sus letras son muy inspiradoras algunas tratan de amor, (mientras aparecía en el monitor imagenes de ella bailando, en sus conciertos, fiestas o videos) del rechazo o simplemente divertirse un rato. Tuve unas palabras con ella, donde le pregunte (*un video aparece donde esta la presentadora y runo con la cara pintada con unas estrellas negras  
Pre: cambiarias algo de tu pasado?  
Runo: no, sin el no seria mi vida como ahora, por que esta es (*en ingles*) My crazy beautifull life  
No espero otra cosa para ella que un gran éxito, también le voy a da una buena noticia a los chicos… es soltera! Si! Nuestra querida Tsundere es soltera y que yo sepa no tiene novio y chicos tienen mucha suerte, al parecer se nos acabo el sonya y nos vemos la próxima (+termino el video)  
Julie: Dan sabe elegir a las buenas.  
Dan: cállate!  
Admi: encontré a Yuri, esta en el gimnasio al final del pasillo, vallan.  
en el gimnasio Yuri estaba ensayando con las porristas bailando el opening de lucky star  
cuando terminaron…  
Yuri: shun? Chicos que hacen aquí?  
Dan: venimos por Runo y tu  
Julie: es tu y Runo, ahhww quería decir Runo primero  
Dan: o/o  
Marucho: no lo ocultes. Tu la amas 3.  
Dan: s-solo somos amigos.  
Julie: "amigos" con beneficios  
Ace: donde esta la maestra Runo?  
Shun: Cierto! Ah eso vinimos  
Yuri: creo que esta en el edificio de música.  
Mientras en el edificio de música…  
Dan y los demás habían llegado y buscaban a Runo.  
Runo: miren el video – señalando una gran pantalla-  
*en el video estaba Tony hock deslizándose por un pasamanos, cuando se lanzo todos se apartaron exepto chris (pelo azul como el de Runo,ojos verdes ,14) y el skate de tony le dio en la cara a chris  
*risas  
chis y los demás (muchas personas estaban sentadas en un sillón)  
Runo: chris!  
Chris: que?  
Runo: dime lo que paso por tu mente cuando besaste la tabla de tony  
Chris: vi toda mi vida pasar por mis ojos  
Runo: pongan de nuevo el video en cámara lenta! *el mismo video en cámara lenta* sale a toda velocidad, todos nos apartamos excepto… este idiota (señalando a chris en la pantalla, haciendo garabatos y resaltando su cara) bueno sale caliente, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos pooooooof (como las explosiones) pausa! , la besaste  
Chris: si la bese  
Runo: el beso de tu vida  
*risas  
Runo: bueno ya, ya humillamos demasiado a Chris, ahora es mi turno, miren (esa era el video del año pasado en el boom, Runo tomo el microfono y exploto con algo azul en la cara) jajajaja *risas* la verdad tenia sospechas por que desde cuando los micrófonos tienen cable? Y ahora que lo pienso por que me dan uno? Si tenia un manoslibres justo aquí (señalando este en la pantalla) bueno, aprandi una gran lección , siempre usar manos libres. bien ahora este de cuando estábamos en la playa, (en el video: runo esta en un acantilado mirando al mar, al atardecer Chris:lista? . Runo: si! Ahí va. Y una gigantesca ballena salto sobre runo, no la lastimo fue con liberen a wally , Runo: WTF?!, bien tu turno Chris -, mientras runo salía dando pequeños saltitos y haciendo el símbolo de la paz en la cámara, Chris: bien mi turno, liberen a… mierda! – la ballena le pego a chris en la cara, dejándosela morada- runo: ohh ! – tapándose la boca encorvándose y saliendo de la toma- *risas* Runo volviendo a la toma: hey bro sigues vivo? *risas* no puedo creer que le preguntaras eso ,Chris: sigo vivo, solo es un moretón, no es nada -termino el video)  
Runo: besaste la aleta de una ballena.  
Chris: bese de todo.  
Runo: esperemos que a tu novia no le importe  
Chiris: no te preocupes preciosa no tengo novia  
Runo: y desde cuando es buena noticia?  
Los demás: te dejaron en la fríend zone  
Runo: un último segmento en honor a chris "Chris, chris, everywere"  
-Video un pequeño niño de 6 años deslizándose con su patineta por una baranda se resbala y besa la baranda-  
Runo: aaawww es un pequeño chris.  
-video: 2 rubias andando en un cuadriciclo hacia una rampa, en el salto la rubia que conocía se dio contra el manubrio-  
Runo: tu futura esposa  
Chris y los demás: jajjajajjajjjajajjajaj  
Video: todos bailando runo, chris y los demás todos sosteniendo un vaso y Runo cantando "Edger of glory" Chris bailando  
Runo: baila baila baila  
Video: en eso uno de los chicos se cae y empuja a chris y este besa el suelo  
Runo: baila, baila, festeja, festeja, cae, cae , boom! Beso! –cantando y haciendo unos pasitos-  
Runo: me voy a tomar agua  
runo bajando por las escaleras hacia el corredor se sienta y toda un poco de agua  
Yuri: Runo-chan  
Runo: ah hola. Chicos que hacen aquí?  
Dan: venimos a buscarte  
Julie: awwww  
Dan: ya deja de hacer eso /  
Runo: bien vamos. Chris te dejo a cargo!  
Chris: OK!  
Julie: que estaban haciendo?  
Runo: jodiendo, ponemos videos divertidos y nos ponemos a bromear y todo eso.  
Dan: quien es chris?  
Julie: eh? Quieres conocer a la competencia  
Dan: N-no es eso  
Runo: Chris es uno de mis compañeros de baile, canto y skate  
Dan: ah, me gustaría hablar con el.  
Marucho: para declararle guerra  
Julie: el amor es guerra  
Runo se achica de hombros y se sonroja  
Yuri: Runo-Chan también se sonroja  
Runo: u-rusei!  
Julie: tsundere…  
Runo: ya cállate… ( con mirada asesina)  
Ace: La maestra Runo da miedo  
Chico: Runo!  
Runo: ah, Bora, alfin volviste (alto, rubio mirada cautivadora)  
Bora: ya ensayaste?  
Runo: si, me la se de memoria, los pasos me faltan.  
Bora: bien después venite a mi casa y practicamos  
Runo: si se me da la gana talvez  
Bora: como quieras, adiós  
Runo: julie que te pasa?  
Julie: Bora el chico que canta muy lindo y sus ojos ahhhwwww, espera.. ¡¿ vas a hacer un dueto con el?!  
Runo: si, romeo y cindrella  
Marucho: ahora tienes mas competidores  
Runo: cierto, casi se me olvidaba, mina san sayonara des! *chicos me voy*  
Chris: antes de irte no podemos ya establecer la ley?  
Runo: por que ahora? Lo hare después  
Chris: Te conozco muy bien Misaki si dices "lo hare después" significa que no lo haras, haslo de una vez te lo suplico  
Runo: esta bien lo hare, perdón me dan 3 minutos para hacer esto?  
Dan: no veo ningún problema  
Runo: bien. No te pongas a llorar cuando termine –tomando un balón de hándbol-  
Chris: estoy listo, preciosa, dale con todo, tienen lista la cámara?  
Bora: lista  
Chris: bien misaki dame todo lo que! –aunque Runo lanzo la pelota sin demostrar esfuerzo dio un gran impacto, en sus… bueno digamos que "donde nunca da el sol" saben donde- ahhhh! Voy a morir –y luego le dio en la cara, o como decían "chris beso la pelota"  
Runo: te dije que no te pongas a llorar si te pegaba demasiado duro –caminado hacia el y agachándose donde estaba su cuerpo lleno de excitación (por que era medio masoquista) y medio muerto- creo que esta muerto –pateándolo despacito- bien quien lo revive?  
Bora: yo lo hare  
Runo: siempre lo supe  
Yuri: Bora no me lo esperaba de ti  
Bora: esa clase de revivr no! Esta es mi técnica –besando su puño- despierta debilucho Chris! – pegándole un puñetazo en la cara-  
Chris: pero que?!  
Bora: ven funciono, Runo, te sorprendió mi hermosa forma de revivir basada en tu perfecta actitud  
Runo: fue estúpido –llendose-  
Bora: que?! Pensé que lo hacia bien  
CAPITULO 3 ACABADO  
CAPITULO 4! NUESTRA PRIMERA CITA  
en la casa de Marucho…  
Runo: mejor me voy a dormir.  
Yuri: no dormiste?  
Runo: casi nada, bien si pasa algo me llaman, mañ… no pasado, no molesten.  
Shun: claro  
Yuri: buen trabajo duerme bien  
Runo se iba y gusto en la sala de salida,  
Dan: Runo! Espera!  
Runo: ah? Que pasa?  
Dan: quieres ir al parque de diversiones?  
Runo: s-si, me gustaría  
Dan: vamos!  
En el parque…  
Runo: espera, voy al baño a cambiarme  
Dan: bien te espero afuera  
cuando runo salio tenia puesto una remera roja, minifalda negra (mini´muy mini) , medias altas grises, y botas negras.  
Dan pensamiento:_ bonita, linda, hermosa ¿¡ como se lo digo?!_/ te ves bien Runo / _mierda! Es lo mejor que puedo decir?!  
_Runo: N-no creas q-que me v-vestí de esta forma para ti, baka  
Dan Y Runo la pasaron muy bien, subieron a casi todos los juegos estuvieron como 4 horas, y en todas esas horas Dan se iba enamorando mas y mas de Runo, y cuando se fueron cada uno a su casa, ya la amaba.  
en la casa de marucho, (dan ya se había separado de Runo)  
Dan: llegue  
Drago: donde estuviste?  
Dan: por ahí.  
julie se fijo en la mano de Dan y se dio cuenta que una de ellas estaba sudada y la otra no.  
Julie: ya veo! Estuviste en una cita con Runo ¿ verdad?  
Dan: que?! No, c-claro que no!  
En el piso de arriba se escucho el grito de Yuri  
Shun: Yuri!  
Capitulo 4 terminado  
Capitulo 5: quien fue?!  
todos subieron al piso de arriba y vieron a Yuri tirada en el suelo ensangrientada  
Shun: Y-yuri! Oye despierta! - la abraza-  
Dan: pero que!?  
Julie: y ahora que haremos?  
Ace: vallamos a revisar afuera  
Dan: bien!  
afuera…  
Dan: revise 10km a la redonda nada  
Marucho: nada  
Ace: ningún indicio  
Julie: no  
Dan: vamos a ver como esta Yuri  
en la enfermería…  
shun estaba sentado sosteniendo la mano de Yuri  
Dan: como esta?  
Shun: bien creo que solo se golpeo la cabeza, debería despertar en cualquier momento  
julie: que bien  
en eso Yuri despierta  
Shun: yuri! Estas bien?  
Yuri: si, solo me duele un poco la cabeza, que paso?  
Shun: no lo se, subimos y ten encontramos muy grave  
Yuri: ah, no recuerdo nada, marucho-kun?  
Marucho: que pasa?  
Yuri: aquí tienen cámaras verdad?  
Marucho: las tenemos?  
Dan: tienen cámaras de seguridad?  
Yuri: Runo-ya las encontró a todas y a cada una  
Marucho: cierto! Las tenemos, pero se me olvido la contraseña  
Yuri: vallamos con Runo ella sabe mucho sobre tecnología y podría hackear el sistema  
Ace: la maestra Runo sabe hackear cosas?  
Yuri: ella es una experta en eso  
Julie: podría hackear una cuenta de Facebook?  
Yuri: de todo.  
en la entrada de la casa de Runo…  
Yuri: aquí es.  
Marucho: wooow es gigante!  
Yuri: solo es la entrada  
la entrada de la casa de Runo era enorme, simplemente enorme las paredes que obstruían el paso eran una obra de arte, hechas de un material hermoso, que no podía describirse y al simplemente verlo te obligaba a quedársele viendole, con adornos de diamante que hipnotizaban a cualquiera, todos y nadie se lo preguntaría ¿alguien se abría atrevido a robarlos para hacer dinero fácil? No, era tan hermoso que poder ponerle una mano encima en nombre de mal era el peor crimen que podrias cometer, el peor pecado, mas el puño fuerte de Runo, si te atrevieras a despojar esas paredes de aquella bellezas estarías mas que muerto, el peor y ultimo pecado que cometerías en tu vida, Yuri abrió las puertas que mostraban el hermoso jardín, ese lugar era el paraíso, simplemente perfecto, flores por todos lados y un bosque de flores de sakura hermoso, un puente estilo japonés rojo con un lago, con muchos peses de distintos colores, esa casa podría ser una ciudad entera, hermosos lugares cascadas una gigantesca montaña que daba un cierto aire de tranquilidad, era el simple y hermoso paraíso. Siguieron adelante y había una casa era enorme elegante y sofisticada. Yuri abrió la puerta  
Yuri: tadaima! –quitándose los zapatos- Runo-chan tokoda? *estoy en casa, Runo donde estas?*  
* ruidos se escuchan por atrás*  
Julie: Runo?  
*otro ruido escalofriante, y gruñidos*  
Julie: tengo miedo! Dan sálvame! –abrasándolo-  
Dan: ya Julie, ya! Suéltate suéltate!  
de repente algo salio de la oscuridad y tumbo a Yuri  
Shun: Yuri!  
Yuri: ya! Ya! Me haces cosquillas  
Ace: Yuri, estas bien  
Julie: esa bestia no te ataco?  
Yuri: no es una bestia! Es Danierel-kun  
Dan: Danierel?  
Yuri: si, si Danierel-kun, es la mascota de Runo-chan  
Ace: L-la maestra Runo tiene un tigre de mascota?  
Marucho: no m-muerde verdad?  
Yuri: claro que no muerde  
Dan: e-es inofensivo ¿v-verdad?  
Yuri: claro que si, Danierel-kun es muy inteligente, amable y kawaii *tierno*  
Marucho: a-ah q-que b-bien  
Yuri: Danierel-kun, nos dices donde esta Runo-chan?  
Danierel corrió con sus 4 patas hacia un corredor sin salida  
Dan: oye creo que ese tigre no es tan listo  
Yuri: a si? Mira esto –Yuri extendió su mano al vació-  
A.M: reconociendo…. Yuri nakamura-sama 14 años, Daniel kusso 14 años, shun 14, marucho 11, ace 14, julie 14… acceso concedido, señorita Yuri por favor deposite sus armas, pistolas, municiones u otros  
Yuri: si ya las pongo – Yuri se arremango su manga izquierda, donde mostraban que tenia unos kunais, luego la derecha donde tenia unos shurikens, se levanto un poco la falda donde tenia una navaja de forma extraña- Listo creo que eso es todo – dijo mientras se acomodaba la ropa-  
Dan: p-por q-que traes todas esas armas?  
Yuri: por que soy un ninja  
Julie: con razón  
Yuri: por que?  
Ace: por que el maestro Shun también es un ninja a medias  
Yuri: por que no me lo dijiste?  
Shun: bueno por que…  
Yuri: eres malo… :'(  
Shun: no Yuri no llores  
A.M: escaneo completo, por favor pasen –se abrió una puerta que daba a un elevador-  
Yuri: vamos.  
Ya adentro…  
Yuri: a ver cariño dime en que piso esta, por favor  
Danierel hizo un sonido raro  
Yuri: bien el -22  
Marucho: como le entiendes?  
Yuri: instinto  
Gotita estilo anime  
Marucho: Los padres de Runo deben tener una fortuna mucho mas grande que la mía para hacer esto.  
Yuri: por favor, cuando Runo este presente no hables de su familia  
Marucho: por que no? Se pelearon?  
Yuri: todos están… -Rompió en llanto hacia los brazos de Shun-  
Dan: yo no sabia que…  
Julie: y como mantiene tan grande casa?  
Yuri: por la compañía que heredo, Misaki Corporation.  
Julie: enserio?! Adoro esa compañía! Sus teléfonos son tan sotisficados! Pero solo los tiene los niños ricos, oi que no se rompen!  
Yuri: son indestructibles quiere que te lo muestre?  
Julie: si!  
Yuri: bien –Yuri paro el elavador abrió la puertas y lanzo su teléfono hasta el piso -22  
Julie: volverá?  
Ya en el piso -22  
Yuri: ves? Levantando el teléfono del suelo, el cual no tenia ni un raguño- son indestrucibles, callo 22 pisos y nada.  
Runo estaba haciendo unas pruebas de balística ( disparar armas) hacia un shet muy elegante, estaba vestida con un pantaloncito provocativo negro, medias altas a rayas de distintos colores, una era rayas negras y blancas y la otra rayas negras y rojas, musculosa blanca, una chaqueta estilo universitaria como las que usaba siempre pecho negro mangas blancas, con unas letras MC (Misaki corporation) y el símbolo de una estrella en la manga izquierda  
Yuri: Runo-chan!  
Runo: supongo que las palabras "no molesten" no significan nada.  
Julie: no, no significan nada.  
Runo: denme un minuto todavía no termino esto.  
Ace: haces pruebas de balística?  
Runo: si, Misaki Corporation también produce armas.  
Julie: pensé que solo teléfonos y todo eso  
Runo: esto te parece un teléfono – mostrándole el arma-  
Julie: n-no uses eso contra mi  
Runo: jaja solo bromeo  
A.M: iniciando segunda prueba, pistola de alto voltaje Misaki Cannon  
Runo: bueno me dicen que necesitan? – quitándose la chaquetas que tenia puesta-  
Marucho: a que le disparas?  
Runo: hagan sus apuestas –todavia quitándose la chaqueta-  
Yuri: un avión  
Runo: mal  
Ace: un tanque?  
Runo: no, activando Misaki Cannon 1.0 –una gran pistola de alto voltaje como la de black rock shoother salio del brazo de Runo y disparo, hubo una explosión-  
Dan: que paso?!  
Runo: ninguna acertó, le estoy disparando a un auto  
Julie: aaaaawww! Que hermoso auto!  
Shun: es muy tecnológico!  
Yuri: para que lo estas haciendo?  
Runo: para la policía, bien ya me dicen que necesitan?  
Shun: atacaron a Yuri.  
Runo: que? –mirada asesina y yandere- quien fue?  
Dan(muerto de miedo pero a la vez l veía de forma tierna): _se ve tan linda cuando hace esa cara_: eh n-no lo s-sabemos  
Yuri: supongo que sabes hackear verdad?  
Runo: hackee la casa blanca.  
Yuri: supongo que las cámaras de la casa de marucho será un juego de niños  
Runo: bien, vamos al living  
CAPITULO 5 TERMINADO  
¡MINI ESPECIAL! OVA 1- Runo tiene novio?! Persecución.  
era un dia cualquiera Runo vino después de la escuela a la casa de marucho a trabajar con los trajes de batalla, marucho y julie estaban en el living  
Runo: bueno ya termine, le dicen a los demás que tuve que irme temprano?  
Marucho: claro Runo, has trabajado muy duro  
Julie: adonde vas?  
Runo: por ahí, tengo que comprar unos libros de física avanzada para mejorar el rendimiento de los trajes de batalla, la librería cerrara pronto, mejor me voy, nos vemos después!  
Marucho: adiós!  
Julie: adiós!  
Runo se fue, sono un teléfono,  
Julie: eh? mira marucho! Runo se olvido su teléfono!  
Marucho: tienes razón, es muy lindo.  
Julie: si… mira! Tiene un mensaje!  
Marucho: ahí que devolverlo  
Julie: mira lo que dice Otonashi-kun  
Marucho: Y? no podemos invadir su vida privada.  
Julie: su nombre tiene "kun" osea que le tiene cariño, ahí que verlo  
Marucho: julie…  
Julie: no me detendrás –julie miro el teléfono de Runo y se vio sorprendida- que es esto?!  
Marucho: que pasa?  
Julie: alguien le envio una carta de amor a runo! Y ella le contesto igual!  
Marucho: Runo tiene novio?  
en el teléfono…  
Otonashi: siempre necesite tiempo para mi, pero nunca pensé que te necesitaría cuando lloro.  
Runo: Y los días se vuelven años cuando estoy sola, y esta hecho el lado de la cama donde el mentia.  
Otonashi: Cuando te alejas yo cuento los pasos que das.  
Runo: ¿no vez que te necesito ahora mismo?, cuando tu te vas los pedazos de mi corazón te echan de menos.  
Dan: que hacen?  
Marucho: Dan mira esto!  
Dan: que el teléfono de Runo?  
Julie: mira lo que dice  
Dan lee… se ve sonrojado y furioso…- quien le escribió esto?  
Marucho: un tal otonashi  
Dan solo se fue furioso – Runo… ¿Por qué? Pensé que… pensé que… teníamos algo… pero… no me rendiré tan fácil contigo…  
Yuri: que sucedió?  
Marucho: sabias que Runo tiene novio  
Yuri: Runo no…  
Julie: voy a seguirla todo el dia para conocer su vida y hacer un reportaje –saliendo de la habitación-  
Yuri sentándose en el sillón  
Marucho: creo que tu, yo, Runo y shun somos los mas inteligentes  
Yuri: si… ya terminaste de trabajar?  
Marucho: si por que?  
Yuri: quiero ir a ver una nueva tienda de pokies que abrió Runo no esta, shun tampoco y no quiero salir con Julie  
Marucho: vamos  
Con Julie, ella estaba espiando a Runo en la escuela sentada debajo de un árbol viendo a Runo practicando skatebording,  
Julie con una grabadora de voz: Runo 12:58 practicando skatebording, muchos chicos alrededor, 3 bishounen y 6 estan bien.  
Dan: Julie? Que haces aquí?  
Julie: Dan? Ya veo… viniste a ver si Runo tienen un amante. Ehh?  
Dan: n-no es eso vine para ver que no cometas una estupidez  
Julie: como digas pero creo que esos chicos te están ganando. Son tan lindos  
Runo estaba hablando con un chico de pelo morado, alto y atractivo, a Dan le estaban matando los celos  
Julie: te están matando los celos  
Dan: Ya cállate!  
En eso aparece Jack (pelo al estilo biber, pelo negro, atractivo) y se pone a coquetear a Runo, ella no se da cuenta y mira su celular  
Julie: Ese es el secreto de Runo!  
Dan: eh?  
Julie: exacto! como no lo vi antes?  
Dan: de que hablas?  
Julie: como es que Runo es tan popular entre los chicos! Haciéndose la difícil.  
Dan, gotita versión anime  
hablan…  
Dan: que estarán diciendo?  
Julie: se leer los labios  
*según Julie  
Runo: aja, aja, no me importa.  
Jack: eres tan hermosa Runo, permíteme tener el placer de una cita contigo  
Runo: mmm  
en eso aparece Chris  
Chris: olvídalo Jack! Runo es mi lindo neko!  
Runo: a quien le dices neko?  
Jack y Chris toman a Runo de las manos y se pelean por ella  
se escuchaba gritos  
Chris: yo!  
Jack: no yo!  
en eso Runo callo al suelo, mientras los 2 seguían discutiendo, ella se levanta y golpea a los 2  
Runo: ya callense malditos! Yo sere la que decida!  
Julie: Runo es tan afortunada! Tal vez sea por sus ojos violeta  
Dan(en voz baja): sus hermosos ojos violeta  
Julie: que dijiste?  
Dan: nada!  
*lo que realmente paso  
Jack: ya oyeron la próxima competición de skate 4X4?  
Runo: si, van a ir?  
Jack: serán mis compañeros, chris y tu?  
Runo: si  
Chis: bien yo sere el líder!  
Runo: creo que yo debería elegir  
los 2 tomaron a Runo de las manos y se pelean por el puesto  
se escuchaba gritos  
Chris: yo!  
Jack: no yo!  
en eso Runo callo al suelo, mientras los 2 seguían discutiendo, ella se levanta y golpea a los 2  
Runo: ya callense malditos! Yo sere la que decida!  
Runo ya volvía de la escuela a la casa de marucho con un libro en las manos  
Mientras tanto con Dan, Marucho, Julie y Yuri  
Marucho: vieron? No consiguieron ninguna prueba de que Runo tiene novio  
Yuri: en realidad…  
Julie: y no conseguí nada para mi reportaje.  
pensamiento de Dan_: hoy le estaban coqueteando varios chicos a Runo_  
Julie: igual no consegui nada de las 2 cosas  
Runo entra a la habitación  
Runo: hola chicos!  
Yuri: ah? Alfin llegaste Runo-chan, conseguiste el libro que querias?  
Runo: si, lo deje en casa, por cierto vieron mi celular? No lo encuentro por ningún lado.  
Marucho: aquí esta!  
Julie: RUNO!  
Runo: que pasa?  
Julie: dime la verdad! es cierto que tienes un novio que te envía cosas románticas?  
Runo: q-que?!  
Julie: en tu teléfono ahí una conversación entre ti y un tal "otonashi-kun"  
Runo: ha eso  
Julie: entonces si tienes un novio?  
Runo: no, sigo soltera  
Julie: pero que ahí de esto?!  
Runo: es la letra para una canción nueva  
marucho: canción-nueva?  
Runo: si, tenemos que componer canciones románticas  
Julie: entonces este chico te ayudo?  
Runo: otonashi es una chica  
Marucho: que?  
Runo: julie, recuerdas a Liv?  
Julie: mmmm, oh si esa chica de pelo blanco!  
Runo: bueno su nombre es Olivia otonashi  
Marucho: entonces, no tienes novio?  
Julie: al menos tocanos la canción nueva!  
Runo: bien, selecciono la iintrumental y… ya –ella canta "when your gone" de avril lavingne-  
Fin!


End file.
